A Haunting Memory
by Raphangela
Summary: ‘I remember a time, actually I remember the times my brothers and I had shared. How we use to always save the world together, even when we were kids…although way back then it was only for pretend. I remember a time, a memory that seems to always haunt


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I also don't own The Glass Menagerie; which I think kinda gave it a touch to it (the story that is).  Enjoy. Please R & R. Guess whose view this is in the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Haunting Memory

By Raphangela

_'I remember a time, actually I remember the times my brothers and I had shared. How we use to always save the world together, even when we were kids…although way back then it was only for pretend. I remember a time, a memory that seems to always haunt me. As far back I can remember, the thoughts of what my brothers and I had gone through together. There were good times, but back then… All I could remember was the bad. And now, I have a more dreadful thought that haunts me more than words could ever say. A thought…a memory I have that of when I left my brothers and went far away...one midnight'_

--

"That's it, Mikey!" Leonardo roared at the top of his lungs. "All you ever do is play around! You never act serious whatsoever! And it's because of you that Splinter is now dead!" He pushed his little brother, who stumbled back against the sewer's brick wall.

"Yeah, Michelangelo," Donatello agreed as he came over and stood beside their leader. "Splinter is now deceased because of you! If it wasn't for you, he'd still be among the living!"

"To make matters worst," Leonardo continued furiously. "We were defeated by Shredder and all his Foot Ninjas! Thanks to you, they ambushed us and put us in shame with no honor whatsoever!"

"I-I'm sorry guys." Michelangelo sighed. "Really, I am. I didn't-" Leonardo punched him hard on the side of his left cheek before he could finish. Michelangelo quickly rubbed his now bruised and swelling face. Blood ran from the side of his snout and his warm salty tears began to flow down his sore face.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Michelangelo! Not this time!" Leonardo yelled. "That's a pile of bull! You have no right to say sorry! The one person you should say sorry to is to the one who's no longer here! And who's fault is that, huh!"

"I have to agree with Leo here, bro!" Raphael joined them. "Master Splinter was always saving you whenever you did something stupid! It's just this time it came with a price!"

"A price that was too high to pay!" Leo yelled as tears ran down his angry face. "Now, Master Splinter is gone all because of YOU! It's YOUR fault, Michelangelo!"

"B-But" Michelangelo tried to talk, but words couldn't come out. His heart beating louder every time they yell and latch out at him. His pure heart began to break as his mind began to slip. He could feel his mind darkening as his heart began to break and turn to stone, icy cold.

"Splinter is no longer here because of you! You NEVER follow orders or directed as planned!" Donatello snapped as he pointed his index finger at his younger brother accusingly. Mikey trembled as he closed his eyes, lowered his head so not to make eye contact with any of them and gulped the thick knot caught in his throat. Tears began to flow even more down his cheeks as his brothers continued. "Quit your crying, Mikey! It's not working; it's not ever going to change the thing's you've done!" Donatello continued. "No! You've gone too far to be forgiven this time!"

"I-I didn't…I didn't…." Michelangelo said in quivering whispers as he shook his head slowly, his face still looking down. "It's…not my…"

"It IS!! You're nothing but a dreamer, Mikey!" Leonardo growled hatefully. "All you ever do is goof off, go into your wild fantasies that deal with comic book characters and so forth! That's all you ever do! All you want to do is party and have fun!"

"Leo's right, Mikey!" Raphael said as he sighed. "I have to say, it's disgraceful to even call you my brother. It's by time you shape up or ship out!"

At that point, Michelangelo snapped. His heart had broken entirely, his good, happy, loving, and sweet nature had slipped away, leaving only anger, sadness, confusion, bitterness, ignorance, cruelty, and hate. Mikey snapped his head up quickly, his face showing a hateful expression. "Listen! I didn't kill him, you smug son-of-a-bitches!"

At this, his brothers gasped, for they never seen their brother act this way toward them. However, instead of improving Michelangelo's situation, it made it even worse as Leonardo grabbed him by the shoulders painfully tight and yelled in his face "HOW DARE YOU!! It is that attitude that probably did Splinter in!"

Michelangelo growled as he grabbed his brother's hands tightly in his grip and forced them off. "Don't you EVER touch me or yell at me like that EVER again!" He then pushed his brother back, but he was then caught by their other two brothers before he could fall onto the hard concrete floor.

"Enough of this!" Raphael said. "Even I know this is going too far! It's usually me that gets into fights and gets the blame!"

Donatello nodded in agreement. "No matter we look at it, he's still our brother, Leo."

"He's no brother of mine!" Leonardo said as he stood up and walked back over to Michelangelo. "Not…not this thing! This dreamer! This sorry, low account, no good of a dreamer is no longer my brother! Not after what he's done!"

"Leo." Raphael and Donatello both said as they stare at their siblings. "You don't mean that…do you?" They said almost exactly alike.

"Yes!" Leonardo breathed. "I do! I meant every word of it! He's done the worst than that of everybody could have ever done! I want NOTHING to do with him! He's nothing but painful liability!"

Their eyes widened in horror, especially Michelangelo's, but his face quickly turned into a growl. "Fine, then! You want nothing to do with me? Fine. I'm leaving!" With that, Michelangelo quickly stomped away and over to the coat and hat wrack. "This," He points at himself decisively. "This 'RESPONSIBILITY' you'll never have ever again, 'cause you'll never see 'it' again!" He took his coat and hat and swiftly put them on without any hesitation. "EVER!!!"

"Then go! Go to Disney World! Go to the moon! No one will ever miss you! " Leonardo yelled at the top of his lungs. "You- You useless DREAMER!!"

And with that, Michelangelo dashed out of the layer, not looking behind himself and not stopping to his other brothers' calls for him to come back. Michelangelo ran as fast as his legs could carry him throughout the sewers until he came to a drainage vent. He stopped, exhausted as he sighed and cried loudly to himself as he peered out through the cracks of the vent. The bright full moon shined on his face, making his tears sparkle.

--

**_'_****_No, _**_I didn't go to the moon. I went much further than that, for time is the longest distance between two places and to be separated from ones you once cared about. Not long after I traveled the streets, I left __New York__. I had left the sewers and from then on in attempting to find in motion what was lost in my heart and in my head. A place for where I can belong. I traveled around a great deal as well as I have changed. I do not recognize myself anymore, and I don't think anyone else could either. The cities and towns swept about me like dead leaves, leaves that were brightly colored but torn away from their branches. I would have stopped, but I was pursued by something. Maybe it was my ignorance and my head that kept me moving on forward. However, it always came upon me unawares, taking me altogether by surprise. Perhaps it was a familiar bit of music. Perhaps it was a piece of machinery. Perhaps it was only a box of pizza lying on the cold forsaken grounds. Perhaps I am walking along a street at night, in some strange city, all alone before I have found companions, memories of them flooding my mind. I pass a lighted window of a shop where candles are sold. The window is filled with all kinds of colored candles, all sizes and some with even fragrances. Then all at once my sensei touches my shoulder. I turn around and see the others with him as they smile, but I only look into his sad eyes. Oh father, father, I tried to leave you and the others behind me, but I am more faithful than I intended to be! I reach for a cigarette, I cross the street, I run into the movies or a bar, I buy a drink, I speak to the nearest stranger--anything that can blow all of you guys' candles out! For nowadays the world is lit by lightning! Blow out your candles, guys-- and so goodbye...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BTW, I don't know how Splintered died. I think he died just like the way I wrote it, he died saving Mikey, although it isn't spoken how. I'm sorry if I've ever offended any of you guys. I love the Ninja Turtles, especially Mikey. I just wrote what I think would've happened if Mikey ever changed and/or went away from his family. I also went by how the others treat Mikey and their personalities to create this story. I can just see how Leo can get so angry…at anyone…who kills his Master. It's just been proven. Sorry about my ramblings. I really wish Mikey would get the credit he rightfully deserves…and this is what could happen if he is blamed beyond a point we've never thought of. I believe that Mikey, if pushed too far can really…(think of a angry super Saiyan).


End file.
